Nothing New
by Prisma-san
Summary: As duas garotas do Time Gai... Era óbvio que acabariam se aproximando - NejiTen Genderbend, para semana UA da página "Fanáticos por NejiTen"


**Disclaimer: Naruto e seus personagens não me pertencem, mas sim a Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **Notas iniciais: Nessa fic o Neji é uma garota, desde que nasceu. Ou seja, vai ser uma história Yuri. Com Orange. Se não é algo que vocês se sintam confortáveis, não leiam.**

 **...**

 **Nothing New**

 **...**

O Time Nove havia sido escolhido há poucos minutos e o mais novo grupo Genin acabara de conhecer seu sensei, que os acompanharia nos próximos anos: Maito Gai. No ponto de vista de Tenten, Gai-sensei era um pouco... Excêntrico. Mas levando em consideração o time que ele lideraria, não era surpreendente; o time em si não podia ser considerado convencional. Era composto por Rock Lee, o garoto que não tinha talento para ninjutsu ou genjutsu, ela mesma e a garota Hyuuga, considerada um prodígio por todos os professores. Sobre a última, Tenten não sabia muito, apenas que era a melhor da classe e se recusava a atender por seu primeiro nome, obrigando a todos a chamá-la de Hyuuga. Bem, acabaria por conhecer a colega de time com o tempo.

...

Com o passar dos dias, ficou claro a rotina tomada pelo Time Gai. Lee passava a maior parte do tempo treinando com Gai-sensei. Dessa forma, era natural que ela e Hyuuga acabassem treinando juntas. Não que fosse tarefa fácil, pelo contrário: Hyuuga era incansável e persistente, se recusando a parar para descansar mesmo quando era evidente que não aguentava mais ficar em pé. Tenten se irritava com a teimosia da garota e, mesmo negando a si mesma, também ficava preocupada. Enquanto arremessava suas armas em direção da garota de orbes peroladas, via a frustração e o ódio nos movimentos da mesma.

Depois de tantos dias treinando juntas, haviam criado uma relação de companheirismo; permanecendo após o treino para limparem kunais e fazerem exercícios de relaxamento. Era uma relação silenciosa, sim, mas não significava menos por isso. A amizade das duas não necessitava de palavras para que fosse compreendida. Era em meio ao silêncio que se comunicavam; uma troca de olhares devido às estranhezas de Lee e Gai-sensei, um sorriso de lado ao acertarem um alvo. O relacionamento das duas estava lá, crescendo cada dia mais.

...

Anos se passaram, e Tenten finalmente viu o ódio nos movimentos de sua companheira de time desaparecer. A determinação permanecera, mas a brutalidade que permeava nos treinamentos dera lugar para uma calma que alcançava Tenten, deixando as tardes das kunoichis mais agradáveis.

...

Tenten sempre sentiu interesse por leitura de mãos. Talvez não fosse o método mais exato de conhecer a personalidade das pessoas, mas era algo divertido para passar o tempo ocioso. Além do mais, sempre gostara de mãos. E esse era o único motivo pelo qual não conseguia desviar os olhos das mãos da Hyuuga. As de Tenten eram calejadas pelo manuseio contínuo de kunais e outras diversas armas; assim como também mostravam uma série de cicatrizes. As da companheira pareciam macias ao toque. E eram, como viera a descobrir um dia.

Terminado o treinamento e não havendo nada mais para fazer a não ser esperar Lee e Gai-sensei, as duas kunoichis estavam sentadas uma do lado da outra aproveitando o silêncio tão característico da amizade das duas. Tenten, com seu mais novo conhecimento, olhava para a mão da companheira imaginando o que poderiam lhe dizer. Tão perdida em pensamentos estava, que só percebeu que olhava para um pedaço de grama quando a voz da Hyuuga interrompera suas divagações:

\- Aqui. – Olhando surpresa para a companheira, Tenten se deparou com olhos pérola voltados para seu rosto e uma sobrancelha erguida, enquanto balançava a mão que levantara para que Tenten a pegasse.

Virando-se para a Hyuuga, Tenten envolveu a mão oferecida entra as suas. Eram macias, e sem cicatrizes, como imaginara. Frias e delicadas. Tenten não queria soltá-las, nunca mais.

\- Então. O que há em meu destino? – Levantando a cabeça para informar à amiga que não era dessa forma que funcionava, Tenten se surpreende pela segunda vez. Hyuuga também havia se virado em direção a ela. Dessa forma, ambas estavam muito próximas. Tenten conseguia sentir a respiração da companheira batendo em seus lábios. Também via os olhos brancos se fechando e a distância entre as duas diminuindo. Seus olhos haviam se fechado, sem que ela tivesse controle sobre isso. Os lábios delas roçavam, em um sussurro de um beijo, quando foram obrigadas a se afastarem abruptamente, ouvindo os gritos de entusiasmo de Lee e Gai-sensei.

As duas kunoichis mantiveram contato visual por mais alguns segundos; olhos arregalados e bochechas rosadas. Algo no relacionamento de ambas havia acabado de mudar.

...

O primeiro treinamento depois do "quase-beijo" foi cheio de tensão. Olhares desviados, armas manejadas de forma desajeitada. Ambas kunoichis estavam distraídas, pensando em milhares formas de comentar sobre o que acontecera no dia anterior. E como gostariam de tentar de novo.

Ambas desistiram do treinamento no mesmo momento, resolvendo recolher as armas espalhadas pelo campo em silêncio. Enquanto Tenten retirava as kunais encravadas no tronco de uma árvore, ouviu a companheira de equipe se aproximar e virou para tentar, finalmente, falar algo para resolver a situação embaraçosa em que se encontravam.

Não teve tempo, pois assim que se virou foi surpreendida pelos lábios da Hyuuga insistentes sobre os seus. Soltou um gemido baixo, em afirmação, enquanto levantava os braços para enroscar seus dedos nos cabelos sedosos da outra. Hyuuga, em contrapartida, colocou suas mãos por baixo da camisa de Tenten, massageando a pele da kunoichi, fazendo seu corpo ser coberto por arrepios. Uma das mãos de Tenten serpenteou até a cintura da outra, aproximando-a de si e fazendo as duas ofegarem com o contato. Uma das mãos da garota prodígio chegou ao seio de Tenten, acariciando o mamilo para depois apertá-lo levemente. Tenten descolou seus lábios da Hyuuga para arquear a cabeça até bater no tronco da árvore, tentando controlar o gemido que soltara. Aproveitando-se do fato, a outra garota descendeu seus lábios até a juntura da cabeça com o pescoço da kunoichi, com a intenção de deixar uma marca que ficaria por muitos dias.

...

Depois disso, a rotina mudara. De forma sutil, mas relevante. E muito mais divertida.

A parte favorita de Tenten era fazer a Hyuuga alcançar o clímax com sua boca. Tenten a fazia deitar no chão e retirava suas roupas. Depois subia lentamente pelo corpo da outra, distribuindo beijos pela pele revelada até chegar à junção das pernas, onde lambia todo líquido que encontrava, até chegar ao clitóris, o sugando em sua boca. Utilizava os dedos, também, fazendo com que a Hyuuga soltasse gemidos obsenos que a fazia ficar cada vez mais molhada.

Hyuuga, por sua vez, gostava de marcar sua pele. Perdera a conta das vezes que a garota prodígio, pulsando os dedos dentro de si e circulando o dedo em seu clitóris, sugava seus seios, deixando um rastro de marcas vermelhas que ficavam por semanas, sensíveis ao toque.

...

\- E então? O que vê em meu futuro? – A garota de olhos brancos perguntou para a de olhos castanhos que se encontrava aconchegada em meio a seus braços. A mesma olhou para a mão da outra, entrelaçada com a sua. Voltou os olhos para o rosto da Hyuuga, que sorria suavemente para ela, e devolveu o sorriso.

\- Nós. Juntas.

...

 **Oi!**

 **Depois de anos eu volto com NejiTen Yuri, é. Estou hasteando minha bandeira colorida... Além do mais, fanfic feita para semana UA da página "Fanáticos por NejiTen" do Facebook. Quem não conhece, procurem e venham participar ;3 O tema de hoje é Genderbend.**

 **Caso estejam se perguntando, o título foi tirado da música "Girls like girls" da Hayley Kiyoko. E se também estiverem se perguntando: nesse universo eu imagino a Tenten como bissexual e a Hyuuga (porque eu tentei imaginar um nome feminino para o Neji, mas simplesmente nada deu certo) homossexual.**

 **Muito obrigada a Sue, que betou *0***

 **Eu senti tanta falta de escrever, gente... Mil perdões pela demora em voltar. Mas estou voltando... De pouquinho em pouquinho.**

 **Kissus,**

 **Prisma-san**

 **05.09.2015**


End file.
